A known device for transporting bottles or other containers is a transport-star having container receptacles on a periphery of a rotor that can be driven to rotate about a vertical machine axis. The containers are each individually transferred to these container receptacles at a transfer position from an upstream machine or an upstream plant component. As the rotor rotates, the containers are then transported, while being held at the respective container receptacles, to a discharge position where they are passed to a further machine or plant component.
In the course of being transported on the transport path between a first machine or plant component and a second machine or plant component, the containers sometimes have to be turned. For example, containers that are treated in a rinser in an inverted position or inverted orientation must be turned back to their normal attitude and transferred in that normal attitude to a filling machine.